The present invention relates to a ferroelectric film, a method of manufacturing a ferroelectric film, a ferroelectric capacitor, and a ferroelectric memory.
When forming a ferroelectric film used in a semiconductor device such as a ferroelectric memory (FeRAM), a ferroelectric film is formed in an area larger than the necessary area, and is patterned by a lithographic technology so that the necessary area remains. In this case, damage easily occurs on the ferroelectric film from etching performed at the time of patterning. As a result, the crystal quality of the ferroelectric film deteriorates, whereby a problem such as occurrence of a leakage current may occur.